


Unfortunate

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Plenty of fish, Danny. You’ll find a catch eventually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: (989):This place is full of unfortunate mustaches - this gives me Danny & Lydia vibes

"This place is full of unfortunate mustaches," Lydia commented as she sipped from her drink. She had tagged along with Danny to a club in hopes of helping him get a guy. "If any of these boys were straight, I wouldn’t want to be sitting on any of their faces."

 

Danny almost spit out his drink. “Lydia!”

 

"What? I’m speaking the truth," Lydia said, smiling at him before winking at another girl and motioning for the bartender. "Would you want to be riding one of those faces?"

 

Danny looked around the club. “No, not at all.”

 

"See?" Lydia turned away for a moment and pointed towards the girl at the other end of the bar and handed over some cash before turning back to Danny. 

 

"Hey, I thought you were helping me find someone?"

 

"I’m trying honey but I don’t think any of these boys would be very good, but that girl down there looks good and I would very, very much like to be dancing with her right now, or fucking her, I don’t really care what we’re doing to be honest."

 

Danny laughed and took another drink. “Go have fun, I won’t hold you back.”

 

Lydia laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Plenty of fish, Danny. You’ll find a catch eventually.”


End file.
